trainictfandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting Notes 2
Meeting Notes 11th June 2015 topic 1: new version of running sheet. vote to use running sheet for another week so we can test it out more. voted yes by group. topic 2: any issues with security in the support center. private information shouldn't be left on the help desk ICT Lab left open during lunch, alot of equipment was left out, we have lost Ipads before all though no client equipment was in the room we need to keep the lab secure Topic 3: Web cam for IT help desk while meetings are running. web cam needs retiring, looking at getting a new one or different one. topic 4: do we miss the highlighters from the running sheet. suggestion using one color of highlighter to light up finished jobs vote in favor of using one color for finished jobs. topic 5: any new issues we need to discuss tickets are becoming sloppy, specific details about the job are required. work needs to be done in order to allow technicians to clearly verify what work they need to do protocol for tickets needs to be followed and people should review it from the green folder in the bottom draw if unsure proper details of the job need to be recorded on the ticket. first meeting with client is all about getting proper information from client improper or unclear documentation on tickets would cost money in a real buisiness environment ticketing system could allow billing information to be documented vote for billing system added to the ticketing system vote group: IN FAVOR OF ADDING BILLING SYSTEM EVEN IF JUST TO TEST FOR A WEEK OR 2 ---information is recorded down at the bottom of the ticket ---is it possible to make ticket number the first drop down option rather than tracking id if assistance is provided by a student with some programming knowledge we can take a look at adjusting it chris: w ---migrant pc's alot of cases are being thrown out, should we record keys before they are thrown out all they keys are oem on the side of the boxes and we will have to research what we can do with the oem license keys a ticket will need to be made to do some research tickets are getting to long and out of control admins are vigorous about requesting updates on tickets, this applies pressure to technicians to update notes on their ticket when there may not be any information relevant to update. QC's need to be making sure that tickets are clear otherwise it can't pass quality control suggestion box could be a good idea we could put it on the wikia group vote: get the suggestion box yes wikia must be secure and not contain any identifying information of students or teachers, critical data maybe we should host the wikia internally on trainict.net hosting internally would allow us to use secure information canned responses are being used improperly, people need to check which canned response they are using. Ben: phone number on canned responses is incorrect and needs to be editted Final Meeting Next Week Ben: Chairing next week Simon: Note taking next week